Forum:Peter Hudson
Name: Peter Hudson Gender: Male Age: 15 Parents: Henry Hudson (Magician) and Katie Hudson (Mortal) Type of Magician: Elementalist (Water), Statuary and Combat Path of the god he follows: Tesnut or Sobek (If water elementalist), Khnum (If statuary), Bastet or Horus (If combat). Appearance: Peter is standing on the height of 5'9" and has a lightly tanned skin. He has a brown hair which is flat and is styled to be untidy. He has a normal body built and is pretty slim. He has slender legs, long arms and long fingers. He has light blue colored eyes, has no freckle in sight, thin lips and very white teeth. He normally wears black shirts, skinny jeans and a light blue hoodie. He also wear brown rubber shoes and is mostly spotted with shades. Personality: He is a hardworking person. Determined to do extraordinary stuff. He is pretty smart and clam and doesn't let his temper take control of him. He doesn't let his guard down easily as he is cautious and sensitive to his surroundings. He learns quickly and shows interest in learning. He tends to let others state their opinions before doing something based only in his own belief. History: Peter Hudson was born to Henry and Katie Hudson in London. Henry was a magician whilst Katie is a mortal. Peter works in a company which sells hygiene products such as soaps, shampoos, toothpastes, lotions, powders and more. Henry was a department manager and does very good in his job. Due to this very reason, Henry was promoted as a head of the field department located in Cairo Egypt. The field department is currently assigned in Egypt to grow plants used in their company such as cotton and Aloe Vera. They are also there to find and discover new objects that is capable to use for on of the company's products. They lived in a wide two story house located near the center of the town. Peter grew up, well disciplined by her mother. He was homeschooled and is a very noble person. He is a hardworker and does many stuff for his mother. He also knew that his father was a magician and brought him to the First Nome to teach him everything about the Egyptian Mythology. Peter understood easily and learn many things quite quickly. He also trued to expand his knowledge by reading stories, using the internet and asking the people about the Egyptian Mythology. At age 10, his mother needs to return to London temporarily due to a family's fight. Katie doesn't want Henry and Peter to get involved so she decided to let them stay in Egypt. Peter was saddened but he cannot do anything about it. At age 14, He was ready to become an official magician which is why he was given a wand made of copper and has silver coatings. He was given a pari of dagger and a shortsword to use as a weapon. He was trained by his father how to use his new weapons effectively and by the age of fifteen, his father entered him to the First Nome where Peter did his best in training now that he is a responsible and official Magician. Weapons: A Pair of Daggers in a holster in the left side of his belt, his copper wand with silver coatings in a holster in the right side of his belt and a Shortsword in a container made of ivory which has a starp that can be like a bodybag. ---- By: 11:53, May 8, 2012 (UTC) How did his father know about the First Nome and When did he start his training there. Did Katie know that they were magicians? Every New Journey Begins with the First Step~ Shadow 18:20, May 8, 2012 (UTC) By the way, change the First Nome to Brooklyn House since Shady changed the nomes and Wise agreed.